youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Curshburger/Top 50 Most Disliked YouTube Videos
Introduction Good old Mr. I Hate Everything made a video on the most disliked videos on YouTube. It was an idea that I really liked, but I obviously can’t say I agreed with all of his opinions. With that being said, I decided to go through the list of videos myself and see which ones I’m in favor or against. Let’s get started, shall we? Please note that this is a work in progress. #50 Video name: Boyfriend Uploader: Justin Bieber Dislikes: 1M Like percentage: 81% Year of upload: 2012 My thoughts: So, we’re starting off the list with a song that Justin Bieber made, and I’m kinda fond of this one. I think it’s a bop, and there isn’t really anything bad about it if you ask me, so I’m gonna say I like it. My verdict: Gave the video a like #49 Video name: Getting Started with YouTube Heroes Uploader: YouTube Help Dislikes: 968K Like percentage: 3% Year of upload: 2016 My thoughts: This video is one that YouTube made, which is pretty funny, I must say. I don’t really know what this whole “YouTube Heroes” thing is because the video is pretty vague in explaining what it is. But, I can’t like or dislike the video since it’s been deleted, so I guess I may as well just remain neutral. My verdict: Remaining neutral due to the video being deleted #48 Video name: What Do You Mean? Uploader: Justin Bieber Dislikes: 1M Like percentage: 89% Year of upload: 2015 My thoughts: Another Justin Bieber song, and I suppose it makes sense why this would be here. I mean, I don’t think this was too long after he got arrested for DUI, so back then there was still a lot of controversy surrounding him. But, I don’t see anything wrong with the song, so I’ma have to like it. My verdict: Gave the video a like #47 Video name: Dark Horse Uploader: Katy Perry featuring Juicy J Dislikes: 1M Like percentage: 90% Year of upload: 2014 My thoughts: Yet another song, but this one’s by Katy Perry. This is my first time listening to it, and...well, I think it’s underwhelming considering this is the same woman that gave us California Gurls and TGIF. I don’t really like or dislike it, but, of the options I have, I’m gonna have to say I dislike it more than I like it. My verdict: Gave the video a dislike #46 Video name: Surprise Eggs Nursery Rhymes Uploader: ChuChu TV Dislikes: 1M Like percentage: 60% Year of upload: 2015 My thoughts: So, this is obviously a kids video, made by “ChuChu TV”. I remember my little sisters used to watch this back when they were babies, and it just drove me up a wall, so this channel as a whole just brings back bad memories. This video was so bad I was barely able to get through a minute of it before I stopped. I’m definitely disliking this, and anybody over the age of seven will probably do the same. My verdict: Gave the video a dislike #45 Video name: ROAST YOURSELF CHALLENGE Uploader: Kenia Os Dislikes: 1.2M Like percentage: 61% Year of upload: 2018 My thoughts: So a “Roast Yourself” video made it onto this list. This video’s in Spanish, so I have no clue what anybody is saying here. The whole video is just kinda weird to me, so if I had to choose, I’d say I dislike it. My verdict: Gave the video a dislike #44 Video name: The Gummy Bear Song Uploader: Gummibär Dislikes: 1.1M Like percentage: 76% Year of upload: 2007 My thoughts: Wow, the Gummy Bear Song. Man, this takes me back. I really can’t believe it’s been over a decade since this first came out. I used to jam to this back when I was like five, and I had fun coming back to it. So, it’s getting a like from me, partially for nostalgia’s sake. My verdict: Gave the video a like #43 Video name: Crazy Frog Uploader: Axel F Dislikes: 1.1M Like percentage: 85% Year of upload: 2009 My thoughts: Speaking of my childhood, here’s another video I used to annoy my parents with: Crazy Frog. This was pretty much an anthem for me, my sister, and my cousin. I enjoyed every second of this thing, and it’s getting a like from me. My verdict: Gave the video a like #42 Video name: Shape of You Uploader: Ed Sheeran Dislikes: 1.1M Like percentage: 94% Year of upload: 2017 My thoughts: Not exactly sure what the heck Ed Sheeran’s doing on here. Other than my little sister, there’s nobody I know who dislikes this song. I guess since it’s a very well-known song, it’s also one that a lot of people aren’t fans of...but I for one think it’s very good, so I’m liking it either way. My verdict: Gave the video a like #41 Video name: Rap Devil Uploader: Machine Gun Kelly Dislikes: 1.1M Like percentage: 67% Year of upload: 2018 My thoughts: “I’m beginning to feel like a rap devil, rap devil” ...yeah, doesn’t really have the same ring to it, does it? So, Eminem’s old “friend” MGK made a diss track and...eh? I mean, I can’t really say that I like it. It gets a dislike. My verdict: Gave the video a dislike #40 Video name: Swish Swish Uploader: Katy Perry featuring Nicki Minaj Dislikes: 1.1M Like percentage: 80% Year of upload: 2017 My thoughts: Next up is Katy Perry again, and just like last time, I don’t really think the video’s bad, but I can’t say I like it either. I will give credit where credit’s due and say that I think the video’s entertaining, but I’m still leaning more towards dislike territory mainly because Nicki Minaj is in this. My verdict: Gave the video a dislike #39 Video name: Ghostbusters - Official Trailer Uploader: Sony Pictures Entertainment Dislikes: 1.1M Like percentage: 22% Year of upload: 2016 My thoughts: This list wouldn’t be complete without this old trailer. This thing caused a lot of commotion back in the day. Not just because of how hated it was, but also because fans of the movie claimed that those who spiked badly about it were just “misogynists”. I haven’t seen the movie myself, and I probably never will, but I don’t think this was marketed very well, so I suppose I’ll give it a dislike. My verdict: Gave the video a dislike Category:Blog posts